The Guard Dog's Pup
by CJS51703
Summary: Part of being "The Earl of Phantomhive" is marrying and having children. That time has come in Ciel's life.


*****Hello, everyone! After a long day, here I am, typing this thing that I wrote actually a few days ago. For some reason, I have been in a major Black Butler mood out of nowhere. But I'm going to be rusty, so don't take this too harshly! Ciel, Sebastian, Elizabeth, and Paula belong to Yana Tolboso, so let's go!**

Things had certainly changed over the years in the Phantomhive manor. And yet, plenty had stayed the same.

Although Ciel kept on his search for his long-sought revenge, he was still the Queen's Guard Dog. And as long as he hadn't gotten his revenge, he was still alive. And if he was still alive, then Sebastian was still his butler.

Quite frankly, Sebastian was okay with that. He would faithfully serve his master for as long as it took. After all, his master would one day become his meal. That made the wait worth it. Even if that wait went into Ciel's teenage years, then into his twenties.

But, shortly after Ciel's eighteenth birthday, there came a concern. That concern was Elizabeth Midford.

True to their prior arrangement, the two went through with the marriage, and Elizabeth now had the last name of Phantomhive. She was welcomed into the manor. Her presence took some getting used to for everyone, but they all adjusted to having the bubbly blonde around.

Something changed especially in Ciel, however. As time passed, he fell more and more in love with Elizabeth. She, in his eyes, was simply his wife. The wife he loved, and was contented to wake up to each morning. Yes, Elizabeth could still be a handful, and Ciel still lost his temper from time to time with her, but otherwise? They were still a loving couple.

And they had only gotten closer after finding out that the Queen's Guard Dog would be the father of a puppy.

XxX

Elizabeth took a steady inhale and exhale as another contraction relented. Paula wiped her forehead with a damp cloth. "You're doing wonderfully, my lady," she said, trying to be encouraging. Elizabeth had been in labor in the Phantomhive manor for hours now.

"Where is that bloody doctor?! He was called hours ago, before Lizzy's water even broke!" Ciel fumed. "Please don't yell... my head is already pounding," Elizabeth whimpered.

"I suppose that is a part of your fever, Lady Elizabeth," Sebastian, who had been in the room to provide water and towels when needed, suggested. "Alright. I'll keep my voice down," Ciel said. He held Elizabeth's hand in both of his. He knew that the sudden fever was from a little cold she'd had for the past day or so, but it did concern him...

"If I may make the offer, my lord, I believe I can help in place of our absent doctor," Sebastian volunteered. Ciel opened his mouth to speak, but Elizabeth's cry of pain and sudden crushing of his hand said it all.

Sebastian took off his tailcoat and put it to the side. He walked to the bottom of the bed when the contraction had passed. "Lady Elizabeth, I need you to part your legs for me," he said.

As Elizabeth did so, Ciel was skeptical. "Do you even know how to deliver a baby?" he asked. Sebastian gave him a slight smile. "I'm just doing what I can to assist my master's wife." Ciel rolled his eyes and rest one hand on Elizabeth's back, letting her use to other one to crush. Sebastian did his look over, feeling the mother-to-be's stomach.

"Alright, you are completely dilated. When I tell you to and only then, push," he instructed. He looked over at Paula. "Can you go gather some fresh towels?" Paula nodded and left, wanting to help in any possible way.

"Ciel... I'm afraid..." Elizabeth said quietly. "You'll be alright, LIzzy. I'm right here with you," Ciel assured, his worry subtle in his words. Elizabeth kissed him on the cheek. Ciel turned and gave her a kiss on the lips. That was rare for him, but he felt that she deserved it.

"Are you ready now, my lady?" Sebastian interrupted. Paula stood next to him, her arms full of fresh towels. "I think so," Elizabeth said. "Alright." Sebastian moved himself into position. "Whenever you feel the contraction begin." That was shortly thereafter.

Ciel knew that, in the back of his mind, his fingers would probably break before this was over. But as he heard Elizabeth cry and moan from pain, that was the least of his problems.

After a few moments, she relaxed. "Oh, very good, my lady!" Paula praised. "Very true. However, you need to focus," Sebastian said seriously. "Right," Elizabeth said through her panting.

Then, it became a pattern. Elizabeth's world went down to just breathing and pushing, breathing and pushing. Ciel began to rub her back absentmindedly, ignoring the hand that he was losing feeling in. Shrill cries were ignored in his worry. He didn't speak a word, keeping his comfort to just physical. He would glance over occasionally to Sebastian, who was actually sweating as he spoke his instructions. And if anything, Paula was just the cheerleader. This went on for an hour, at the least.

Eventually, in the midst of pushing, Elizabeth swooned and fell back into her pillow. Ciel paled. "Lizzy? Lizzy, wake up ri-" But he didn't get to finish.

He heard crying.

Elizabeth's eyes slowly opened. Her voice was soft and tired. "A boy or a girl?" Sebastian patted the infant's back a few more times, then cut its cord and cleaned it off. "My lord, my lady... you have a healthy baby daughter," he said.

Once the newborn girl was wrapped in a fluffy towel, she was passed to her mother. Elizabeth cradled her close. "Ciel... we have a daughter. We have a baby girl," she said quietly, beaming despite her exhaustion.

With a trembling hand, Ciel moved the baby's blanket a bit so he could see her face. When his fingers brushed against her skin, he was a little startled. But... he liked the feeling.

The baby girl's skin was quite pale. Her eyes, slowly opening as she finished her crying, were a sea-green color. The hair beginning to grown on her head was an exact match to Ciel's. "Just like her daddy," Elizabeth said.

The thought was foreign to Ciel; him, a father? And yet, seeing the newborn... perhaps he could adjust to it. "She still resembles you here and there," he said. He sat on the bed, careful to avoid the mess of childbirth and afterbirth as well as careful to stay out of Sebastian and Paula's way as they cleaned up.

"What do you think of her?" Elizabeth asked. "I... I think she's beautiful. Thank you, Lizzy," Ciel said.

He felt the weight of Elizabeth leaning against him. "What do you want to name her?" he finally had to ask. "I want you to name her. I don't want to take her over entirely," Elizabeth said. She held out her newborn, a slight smile on her face.

It was certainly awkward at first. But the discomfort was only there for a minute. Ciel soon actually liked having his daughter in his arms. It wasn't much later that he thought of a name. All it took was him looking into her eyes.

"Violet."

Elizabeth smile. "I love it. Violet Phantomhive," she said before yawning. "Rest, Lizzy. You've earn it. I can watch after Violet," Ciel said. He stood up to allow his wife some privacy, but he felt a tug on his shirt. "Yes?"

"One more kiss?" Elizabeth asked. So, Ciel bent down enough to give her a kiss. By the time he was out the door, Elizabeth was already asleep.

XxX

Elizabeth slept hard, and she'd earned the right. Paule fell asleep at a normal time, as did everyone else in the manor.

Well, except for Ciel. He had just finished putting Violet down for the evening, and he'd gone to the kitchen to hopefully find Sebastian and get some late-night tea. A lot had happened today, and he needed something to settle his mind.

Sure enough, Sebastian was already in the kitchen, preparing tea. "Violet Phantomhive, born merely a few hours ago," he mused.

"Yes," Ciel said. Not even ten minutes later did Sebastian have the tea ready. He brought it over. "Thank you. This was much needed," Ciel said. He took a sip of his tea and already felt a little bit more relaxed.

"I must say, although you humans can be quite greedy and ruthless creatures, perhaps you do bring about some beautiful things into the world," Sebastian commented.

Ciel thought back over the course of the past few months. All of which leading up to the birth of little Violet.

"I suppose so."

*****And there you have it. I don't know if I'll write more involving Violet. Anyways, please don't be too harsh on me, I tried my best. So be sure to leave a review on the way out, and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


End file.
